The walls are closing around me
by Lih Helsing
Summary: As paredes me sufocavam, me engoliam; Tornavam difícil acreditar que aquilo era a realidade. A dor, a traição; O Fim. E tudo era destruição.


**Harry Potter não me pertence e nem nada que venha junto com ele.**

* * *

**The Walls Are Closing Around Me**

Se alguém lhe dissesse anos atrás que ele, por conta de sua imensa crença nas pessoas, cairia na maior desgraça da sua vida, Sirius Black riria de seu jeito quase animal, em deboche.

Se alguém se atrevesse a apontar um dedo para seu amigo, companheiro, para um dos Marauders que sempre fez parte dos melhores anos da sua vida e o acusasse de falsidade, Padfoot defenderia Wormtail com unhas e dentes.

Suas memórias embaçadas pelo tempo já não eram mais motivo de felicidade, e sim de dor. Tudo doía dentro dele, os sorrisos, as palavras, a cumplicidade, a _crença_.

Sentiu gotas quentes quase queimarem sua pele, fria em contato com aquele ambiente gelado e detestável, e soube que chorava. Pelos anos e amigos perdidos, pela falta de crença no mundo em que ele vivia.

Silenciou os soluços que irrompiam com força de seu peito, a dificuldade no respirar o delatava. Dizia que ele tinha medo. O pavor do que os seres humanos e todas as suas qualidades irreversivelmente cruéis podem fazer pela simples satisfação pessoal, pelo impulso de deixar de ser a sombra.

Mas Peter nunca fora sombra, por mais que seu cérebro obtuso o impedisse de entender metade do que os três Marauders diziam em grande parte do tempo, ele _gostava_ dele. Sirius, James, Remus e Peter; O inseparável quarteto estava agora esquartejado e escondido de baixo de um tapete, uma sujeira que ninguém quer ver, muito menos limpar.

James jazia morto, o corpo imóvel destruído cruelmente pelo excesso de crença que ele tinha por todos. Não havia humanidade nos olhos que o focaram pela última vez, não havia amizade nas palavras do delator. Não havia chances de existir verdade nas coisas que Sirius acreditava que eram para sempre.

Remus agora o odiava do fundo de sua alma. Odiava-o pelo modo cruel como agiu, por ter perdido toda crença que tinha no garoto. O lupino havia descoberto o lado Black de Sirius, aquele que ele sempre negou ter e agora, ao despedaçar o antigo amigo de infância, provou que nunca havia deixado de ter aquele sangue correndo por suas veias.

Sirius não poderia reconhecer a si mesmo. Caído, descrente, em uma cela de cadeia. Jogado, esquecido e condenado pela crueldade que fora capaz de cometer. Pelo engano que sua tentativa de esperteza fora capaz de causar a todas as pessoas.

E Peter, traidor, amargurado; _Morto_.

Bateu a cabeça com força na parede tentando fugir daqueles pensamentos, tentando enganar uma mente que aprendera a nunca mais ser enganada; Por ninguém. O Sirius sempre sorridente, alegre, que nunca se preocupava com o que as pessoas poderiam achar; Que _acreditava_ em todos. Esse era o mesmo Sirius que estava encolhido, assustado, num canto da cela escura.

Os cabelos emaranhados cobriam-lhe o rosto outrora bonito, cobriam as lágrimas que manchavam sua alma de um preto profundo. O buraco em seu peito aumentando a cada grito agonizante que ecoava por aquelas paredes cheias de medo, dor e solidão.

Essa era a nova pessoa que habitava aquele corpo; Queria gritar que era inocente, queria provar quem era o verdadeiro traidor, queria abraçar James, Remus e até mesmo Peter. Queria perdoar, voltar atrás, queria acreditar.

Balançou sua cabeça evitando as piores lembranças, a dos sorrisos que brilhavam em seu rosto inocente, seu rosto crente. Agora ele não seria capaz de defender a si mesmo, não poderia acreditar nem mesmo em uma palavra sua.

Tudo que existia era o que estava presente naquela cela escura; A solidão, a dor, a descrença; As lágrimas, as mentiras, a falsidade.

Bateu na própria cabeça, os punhos em chamas quase brilhavam miudamente na escuridão atormentadora. O que não daria para voltar a inocência da infância. Para ter sido o fiel do segredo, ter pedido a Peter que ficasse com eles para sempre, para não ter sido tão idiota com ele por todos esses anos.

Se pegou pensando se Peter também teria adquirido descrença nas pessoas, nos próprios amigos, na vida, quando voltou-se contra quem o defendia. Queria achar as respostas para aquelas perguntas amarguradas e arrependidas.

Tentou acreditar que não era culpa sua tudo aquilo. Que a morte de James nada tinha a ver com sua excessiva crença na bondade das pessoas, que a morte de Peter era culpa do mesmo que tinha perdido a vontade de acreditar, que a raiva de Remus sumiria quando ele fosse capaz de provar sua inocência.

Tentou acreditar que seria capaz de sair dali são. Tentou crer que aquelas paredes sujas não se fechavam em volta dele, mas ele não foi capaz.

Fingiu acreditar em sua inocência enquanto era, lentamente, engolido por aquele lugar, pelo escuro, pelo medo, pela solidão; Por si mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o XXXI Chall Relâmpago do 6V, tema era crença e o item usado foi prisão.

Review-me =3


End file.
